1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for miniaturization of electronic parts associated with the high densification of electronic circuits used in digital electronic devices such as mobile phones has increased, and the miniaturization and capacity enlargement of multilayer electronic components constituting the circuits have been rapidly advanced.
To increase use efficiency of electrode materials, electrostatic capacity, accuracy, or the like, Patent Document 1 proposes a multilayer ceramic capacitor having no structure of side gaps. However, this capacitor has a problem in low voltage endurance, since internal electrodes are exposed to side surfaces of a ceramic sintered body.
Also, when the insulating layer becomes thinner, electric field becomes easy to concentrate on an end portion of internal electrode layers, and insulation resistance tends to decrease.
As shown in Patent Document 2, a multilayer ceramic electronic component equipped with side gap is also known. In the prior art of the multilayer ceramic electronic component having side gaps, conductive layers need to intrude into the inner side from side surfaces of a ceramic sintered body so as to enhance insulation withstand voltage, and its intrusion amount is tried to be uniform. The present inventors, however, have found out that the following problem occurs: mechanical strength of ceramic layers where conductive layers are not present decreases as the ceramic layers become thinner; structural defects (cracks or delamination) become easy to occur in a formation step of insulating layers; and decrease in insulation resistance is consequently hard to be prevented.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2-30570
Patent Document 2: JP 11-340081 A